A Dinner Party
by MilkWoodRock n Roll
Summary: Becca (HBKSteph) and Shawn have a dinner party. Casey, T-Boy, Shane McMahon, The Rock, Bubba Ray, Kurt Angle join them. What could go wrong? *This Is The Account of HBKSteph, T-Boy & Casey*


Title: A Little Dinner Party  
  
Author: The One The Only Becca aka HBKSteph & The Great Casey  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Character: Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Kurt Angle, Bubba Ray Dudley, and Shane McMahon, probably more.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm, Nope, still only a couple of dollars in my pockets that not enough to buy the WWE, although it might be enough to by some new trunks for HHH, but then again he wouldn't use them.  
  
A/N: I'm cold, It's 6am, and I can't be writing anything other than this. And Casey being the great girl she is wrote some too.  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Becca walks down the stairs of the Ranch that is home to her, Shawn Michaels and Trista, their daughter. She looks around for a moment*  
  
Becca: Shawn, where the hell are you?  
  
*Shawn Michaels enters with Trista.*  
  
Shawn: I'm right here there's no need to shout.  
  
Becca: Shawn, look at the time. Casey, and T and the guys are going to be here soon. Why didn't you wake me up?  
  
Shawn: Cause you look as Sexy as hell when you are sleeping  
  
*Becca gives Shawn her infamous 'oh please' glare. Shawn shrugs it off and walks up to her wrapping an arm around her*  
  
Shawn: Come on Honey you were up all night with Trista. I thought you need the rest. And don't worry about dinner it's all taken care off  
  
Becca: You cooked?  
  
Shawn: No I called your mother, she cooked  
  
Becca: My mother is in Australia.  
  
Shawn: No she's not, she's in our kitchen  
  
*Becca blinks at Shawn trying to work out if he is serious or not. She then walks into the kitchen and see her mother putting the final touches on dinner*  
  
Becca's Mother: Hello honey, you know I really think you should marry that nice man, he has such a lovely daughter too.  
  
Becca: Mother that's my daughter too  
  
Becca's Mother: What?! How come I didn't know about this?  
  
*Becca's Mother goes on a rant, and Becca sneaks out of the kitchen. Shawn looks up for the floor where he is playing peek-a-boo with Trista*  
  
Shawn: You look kinda white are you ok?  
  
Becca: Um..yeah...I'm...Yeah, My mother just threw a fit over me having Trista that all  
  
Shawn: You sure  
  
Becca: Yeah  
  
*Shawn looks at Becca as if to say otherwise, but is prevented from speaking his thoughts by the doorbell. Becca answers it and lets T-Boy and Bubba in.*  
  
T-Boy: Hey Becca *looks at Shawn* Hey Shawn *picks up Trista* Hey sweetie  
  
*T-Boy plays with Trista will Becca stares at Bubba, Bubba stares back at Becca*  
  
Bubba: What? What are you looking at?  
  
*Becca finally figures out what is different about Bubba*  
  
Becca: Woah, you're not drunk already?  
  
Bubba: T wouldn't let me have anything today, cause we were coming here  
  
T-Boy: You can drink all you want of their booze.  
  
*Bubba goes off to raid Shawn and Becca's Liquor Cabinet. The Rock looks at Shawn who is still holding Trista*  
  
Rock: Holy Shit. The Rock says that she has grown since The Rock last saw her candy ass  
  
Shawn: Yeah, this is Trista Version 1.  
  
Rock: Woah Woah Woah. You're not telling the Rock that Trista is a little MFer?  
  
Becca: No Version 1 just means she's a year old. Next fic she's in she'll be Version 2 as in Two years old. You wouldn't wanna be in that fic, the terrible twos.  
  
*Casey enters the room, and boy is she fat. Rock looks at her and raises the People's Eyebrow*  
  
Rock: What in the blue hell happened to you?  
  
T-Boy: Kurt knocked her up. She's due to pop out a kid any time now.  
  
*Bubba reenters the room*  
  
Bubba: The damn thing wouldn't give me any booze, and there's some old chick ranting on in the kitchen about someone being too young to have a baby  
  
Shawn: That's cause it's locked, and that old chick is Becca's mother.  
  
Bubba: Oh, can I have the key?  
  
Shawn: Not in this century  
  
*Bubba goes to tables Shawn*  
  
Becca: Hey! Not in front of Trista!  
  
Bubba: Sorry  
  
*Bubba goes into another room and tables Shawn, then rejoins everyone. Shawn can be heard moaning in pain for the other room*  
  
RVD: Man that had to hurt  
  
*Everyone looks at RVD*  
  
Casey: Where did you come from?  
  
RVD: I snuck in hiding behind your stomach  
  
Casey: Hey that's not funny!  
  
*Casey knocks RVD down and put him in the ankle lock. The doorbell rings again, Becca shrugs and opens it, letting Shane McMahon and Kurt Angle. Shane sees Casey with the Ankle Lock on RVD and finds the highest point in the room jumps off it and on to RVD's back. Casey lets go off the Ankle lock and looks at Shane.*  
  
Casey: Impressive  
  
*Shane goes to respond but is pushed out of the way by Kurt, who puts a hand on Casey's stomach*  
  
Kurt: How's my little junior going? You gonna be strong and heroic like your daddy some day  
  
Casey: Kurt I love you, but shut up.  
  
Kurt: But  
  
Casey: Kurt  
  
Kurt: I..  
  
Casey: KURT!  
  
*Kurt pouts, and the doorbell rings again. Becca opens the door and see that it's Chris Jericho, so she slams it in his face*  
  
Jericho: Hey! I'm The King Of The World! The High Light of The Night. The New Sexy Boy. Your First Undisputed Champion *Bangs on door* Let Me IN! *bangs harder* Come on LET ME IN!!  
  
*Becca opens the door, Jericho goes to walk inside only to be met with some sweet chin music from Becca, Jericho falls to the ground and Becca slams the door shut, leaving Jericho out side. T-Boy looks out the window at the fallen Jericho.*  
  
T-Boy: I think he's dead  
  
Becca: Oh Well not my problem. Hey Shane care to give me a hand with serving dinner, I think Shawn's still out of it.  
  
Shane: Sure Becca, led the way.  
  
*Becca and Shane depart towards the kitchen while the rest move into the dinning room. Shane and Becca walk into the kitchen to come face to face with Becca's Mother and Vince McMahon kissing*  
  
Shane: DAD!  
  
Becca: MOTHER!  
  
Shane/Becca: Ewwwwwwwwwwww  
  
*Shane and Becca, quickly grab the trays with the food and leave the kitchen.*  
  
Shane: My eyes!  
  
Becca: I'm gonna need years of therapy to get over that  
  
Shane: Me too.  
  
Shane/Becca: Ewwwww  
  
*Shane and Becca enter the dinning room and place the plates of food on the table. At the head of the table sits Shawn well actually he's still out of it in another room to the left Becca with Trista, than Shane, Kurt, Casey, Rocky, T-Boy, Bubba & finally RVD*  
  
Rock: The Rock says Casey wet her pants.  
  
T-Boy: She didn't wet her pants you dumbass, her water broke.  
  
Rock: Her water broke? Oh no that doesn't mean what The Rock thinks it means does it?  
  
Becca: Yes genius that means she having the baby. **Looks at Casey who is just eating as if nothing happened  
  
Casey: Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
RVD: Dude your water broke and I think it got on my feet.  
  
Casey: **looks down, So it did. How about that? I'm fine though don't worry about it.  
  
Kurt: Baby, I think we should get you to the hospital  
  
Casey: NO seriously I am fine. Drink your milk and shut-up  
  
Kurt: But  
  
Casey: Bubba would you do me the honors, please?  
  
Bubba: Sure. (Sends Kurt crashing through the dinner table and food goes flying everywhere)  
  
Becca's mom: I spent hours slaving over the stove for that food and that's how you thank me? (DDTs Bubba)  
  
Becca: Wow Mom. I didn't know you had it in you.  
  
Becca's mom: There are a lot of things you don't know about me honey (Vince walks up and they start making out)  
  
All: EWWWWWW!  
  
Shawn comes walking back in the room limping and stares at the wet spot underneath Casey's seat and the broken table.  
  
Shawn: What the hell happened to my table? That thing was way expensive.  
  
T-Boy: You get 3 guesses and the first two don't count.  
  
Shawn: Stupid redneck. Casey, are you OK, kid?  
  
Casey: Yeah I will be if you get those two out of here.  
  
Shawn looks at Becca's mom and Vince kissing and runs away scared. Everyone follows him trying to get as far away from the picture as they can. Casey stays at the table crying about the pain she is in.  
  
Casey: Kurt! Anyone! Please it hurts! FUCKKKKKKK!  
  
Kurt and Shane run back in the room and grab Casey and try to carry her.  
  
Shane: Damn honey your heavy!  
  
Kurt: She's having a baby.  
  
Shane: Well duh you moron  
  
Kurt: I am not a moron  
  
Shane: Yes you are  
  
Kurt: No I'm not  
  
Casey: Cut it out!  
  
*Becca and T-Boy enter and help Shane and Kurt carry Casey into another room*  
  
T-Boy: You guys are hopeless.  
  
Becca: Pitful and other such words  
  
T-Boy: Too lazy to list them  
  
Becca: It's True, It's Damn True  
  
Kurt: SI!  
  
Casey: DON'T START WITH THAT  
  
*The Rock wacks Kurt over the head*  
  
Rock: The Rock says your bald candy ass shouldn't upset Casey.  
  
Casey: Screw being up set I'm in fucking pain here!  
  
Bubba: Just pop the bloody thing out already, it can't be that hard T's done it 6 times  
  
Becca: It's not the fucking easy  
  
*Shawn looks at Becca in shock*  
  
Becca: What the fuck are you looking at?  
  
Shawn: You're swearing  
  
Becca: No shit Sherlock. I know how much it fucking hurts, I'm sure you remember what I did to your hands when I hand Trista.  
  
Shawn: Of course I remember it too a month for the bloody skin to grow back for you bloody nails.  
  
Becca: Hey I like to keep long nail.  
  
Casey: This isn't time for you two to have a fucking lover tiff. I'm having a fucking baby here.  
  
T-Boy: Clam down Casey, we get the point already  
  
Casey: Then fucking help me!  
  
Vince: Ok everyone move aside, I'll deliver the baby, how do you think Shane was born  
  
Casey: Like hell. There is no fucking way I'm letting you near my private area  
  
Shawn: Fine I'll do it, I deliverd my sister's kid.  
  
Becca: Heaven help Casey  
  
Shawn: I resent that  
  
Becca: Oh get over it  
  
Casey: Don't start that again, get this fucking kid out of me!  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Shawn: It's a boy  
  
*Shawn holds up a bloody baby boy, that is crying like no tomorrow*  
  
Bubba: Someone shut that fucking kid up  
  
Kurt: Don't swear infront on my kid  
  
*Bubba Tables Kurt*  
  
Vince: The kid would have been out quicker if you let me do it  
  
T-Boy: Yeah, it would have taken one look at your ugly mug and hurried out just to get away from you  
  
*Casey looks up and see Kurt laying in the ruins of a table. She gets a bust of energy and puts the ankle lock on Bubba*  
  
Bubba: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, get it off me!  
  
Casey: I am not an it, you idiot  
  
*Casey hits Bubba over the head with a chair*  
  
T-Boy: You knocked my man out. Oh Well, one more chair shot won't hurt him  
  
Shane: I think we should get Casey to a hospital or something  
  
Casey: I'm fucking fine, I don't need a fucking hospital.  
  
Rock: The Rock says you should listen to Shane McMahon Roody-Poody candy ass.  
  
Casey: I'm fine *starts crying* I'm fine, what the fuck is wrong with me now?  
  
Becca: oh it's just the shock of popping out a kid, you'll be fine.  
  
Kurt: Ok that's it I'm taking you and my little baby boy home.  
  
*Kurt takes the kid off Shawn and helps Casey*  
  
T-Boy: Wait you gotta name the kid first  
  
Casey: Stephen Douglas Angle  
  
Kurt: But Douglas is.  
  
Casey: I don't care  
  
Kurt: But  
  
Casey: Get over it.  
  
*Kurt pouts, and the three head of the door*  
  
Casey: I'm sure dinner would have been nice to bad we didn't get to eat it  
  
Becca: *shrugs* Oh well, my mother will get over it.  
  
Casey: See ya tomorrow,  
  
Becca: Ciao girly.  
  
*Kurt, Shane, Rock & Casey all leave, the three boys all fighting over who gets to carry the kid, which results in Casey taking the kid of them and carrying him herself*  
  
Bubba: I want a beer  
  
T-Boy: I guess we should go then. We gotta visit the little ones tomorrow anyway  
  
Bubba: Do I get a beer?  
  
T-Boy: Yes, Teddy Bear  
  
*Bubba waves to Shawn and Becca grabs T-Boy and flys out of the door*  
  
T-Boy: I'll see you laaaaaaateeeeeerrrrrrrr  
  
*Becca turns to Shawn, and points to her mother who is talking, just talking with Vince*  
  
Becca: You brought her here, she scared me and everyone else for life by making out with Vince, now you get rid of her.  
  
Shawn: But she's your mother  
  
Becca: She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you  
  
RVD: Hey man, were did everyone go?  
  
Becca: What are you still doing here?  
  
RVD: You mean I should leave man?  
  
Becca: Well yeah  
  
*Trista starts crying in the other room, Becca leaves and reenters with Trista*  
  
Becca: What a night  
  
Shawn: We are not having them over for Dinner again anytime soon  
  
Becca: But they are my friends  
  
Shawn: I don't care  
  
Becca: *pouts* Fine, I'm putting her to bed and then going to bed myself. Goodbye Rob  
  
*Becca shoves RVD out the door, RVD trips over Jericho, and then drags Jericho to his car and they leave*  
  
Becca: Goodnight mother, Mr. McMahon  
  
*Becca heads up the stairs, then turns back to look at Shawn*  
  
Becca: Are you coming?  
  
Shawn: Hell yes.  
  
*Shawn takes off up the stairs, and the pair put Trista to bed before going to bed themselves* 


End file.
